


Bells Are Ringing

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of Living Together [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos's wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells Are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in two days? That's probably my new record.

"I'm so nervous, I can't believe this is happening! Oh god what if he doesn't want to go through with it? What if I trip walking down the aisle? What if I don't want to go through with it? Oh who am I kidding I so want to go through with it. Okay Cecil breathe man breathe," Cecil said to himself and Dana, but mainly to himself as he paced the small room.

"Cecil it's all going to be fine. You both love each other and you both want this! It'll be okay!" Dana reassured him placing her hand on his arm.

"I just can't believe I'm getting married to Carlos today!" Cecil practiacally squealed, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Good thing you haven't gotten your hair done yet or that stylist would have killed you," Dana chuckled.

"Yeah, good thing." Cecil pulled the white jacket of his tuxedo over his lavender button down shirt. "Oh god why did I agree to wear white? I'm going to spill all over it!" He gestured to his white jacket, tie, pants, and shoes, struggling to tie his bow tie.

"It'll be fine." Dana tied the tie for him grabbing his right hand in both of hers and dragging him off to get his hair done.

Dana, Intern Maureen, Earl Harlan, Carlos's lab assistant and close friend Rochelle, Carlos's sister Carmen, and Cecil's sister Vivian made up what they were calling the "Groom's Party" becuase they didn't want a best man and couldn't have bride's maids since they were both men. Cecil would be walking down the aisle wearing a white tuxedo with a lavender button down. Carlos would be at the altar in a traditional black tuxedo with a white button down and a black tie with test tubes on it (Cecil had wanted him to wear his lab coat but Carlos refused, in favor of the traditional tux). Cecil would be given away by his grandmother, Old Woman Josie.

Everything was set to go, well it had been for the past ten minutes. Cecil was supposed to make and appearance ten minutes ago but was pacing in front of the doors to the main hall of the church where the ceremony was going to be held, revoicing all of his concerns while Dana and Josie yelled at him not to touch his carefully styled hair (Dana may or may not have made a joke about how it would be Carlos's job to mess up Cecil's hair later that night once they were alone).

"DAMMIT CECIL MAN UP AND GROW A PAIR WE ARE GOING TO GET YOU MARRIED TO THAT SCIENTIST RIGHT NOW!" Dana yelled, throwing open the door and walking through as the head of the procession. Janice followed, acting as the flower girl. She had Tamika Flynn push her wheel chair down the aisle so she could throw the petals.

Old Woman Josie locked her arm with Cecil's at the elbow and practically dragged him through the door, but once they passed the threshold Cecil was confidently walking with her. Well, he looked confident and had a small smile on his face but was freaking out on the inside.

The music started and everyone rose to their feet. Cecil's nerves disappeared as soon as Carlos, perfectly imperfect as ever, turned from where he was facing the altar to watch Cecil walk down the aisle. Their eyes locked and Cecil saw all the love Carlos's held and relaxed instantly.

He got up to the altar and Carlos instantly took both of Cecil's hands in his own.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Cecil whispered back giggling quietly.

"Dearly beloved..." The priest started the whole speech but Cecil couldn't focus. His nerves were all over the place. He was brought back into reality from his mind when Carlos squeezed his hands. He raised one eyebrow slightly, in a way of silently saying "Are you okay?" Cecil just nodded slightly.

"I do," Cecil heard Carlos say, rather loudly for the quiet scientist.

"And do you Cecil Gershwin Palmer take Carlos to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor asked him.

"I do," Cecil said, confidently in his radio host voice.

"Then I pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss," the pastor said smiling.

Carlos pulled Cecil towards him by the lapels of his suit jacket and kissed him.

Just once.

Just gently.

After the ceremony, Carlos carried Cecil over the threshold of their home, bridal style. He set him down, only to pick him up again and spin him around. They both couldn't hold on their giggles. "We're married!" Carlos basically squealed.

"I'm so happy!!" Cecil actually squealed, still giggling and kissing Carlos. One kiss lead to many heated more passionate kisses.

And let's just say, what Dana said about what would be happening that night was not wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at like 2 am so excuse any mistakes. I also typed this on my phone and it's unedited so plenty of mistakes probably. Sorry. 
> 
> My tumblr is tardis-atbakerstreet if anyone's interested. 
> 
> Also if any one is reading my high school au I just updated that yesterday! Check it out!


End file.
